


Naughty or Nice?

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch and Cass take it to both extremes one cold winter's day***WARNING! The first part is a bit close to the wire and as such some people may find it triggering***
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 5





	Naughty or Nice?

_Date: Christmas Eve_   
_Time: 10:34am_   
_Cause of row: Cassidy's incessant whinging about staying at an abandoned cabin in the forest for Christmas due to work had caused Butch to snap and call her an immature bitch. Cassidy had stormed out and gone wandering in the snow for over 2 hours..._

Having eventually returned to the cabin, Cassidy shoved the door open with a bang and stomped inside. Butch leapt up from the sofa, his phone still in his hand and rounded on his partner.  
"Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick!" He shouted.  
"Well that's a first!" spat Cassidy. "You don't give a shit normally!" She barged past him and went to get a hot drink in a bid to warm up. This infuriated Butch.  
"Don't turn your back on me Cassidy!" He thundered. "Or..."  
"Or what?!" Cassidy sneered with an air of contempt. "I'd like to see you try!"  
"Don't push it Cass!"

A wicked spark suddenly appeared in Cassidy's eyes and she turned around to face her partner. Butch was shaking with rage and his fists were clenched tight. Cassidy walked forward and as she leant in to Butch's ear her soft skin brushed his cheek causing him to momentarily paralyse and all but forget his anger towards her.

"I'd like to see you try big man!" She whispered before walking away with a smirk. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what she was doing. And she knew her partner well enough to know that he knew too...  
She had not even got halfway across the room when Butch grabbed her and agressively pinned her up against the wall. Panting slightly, his brown eyes studied her violet ones carefully, taking in every last detail. She didn't look frightened or intimidated, Butch knew full well that anything of the sort was a sign to stop immediately. But no, he knew this game all too well!

Slipping his hands around Cassidy's waist, Butch hoisted her up and wrapped her legs tightly around him. She was still wearing her white thigh boots but truth be told, Butch quite liked the feel of leather on his bare skin. He tugged roughly at her dress and slipped the bottom over her thighs exposing her bosom. She was wearing some lacy pink panties and it seemed they were already damp in anticipation.

"Best get a move on Hooch otherwise I might have to do it myself" Cassidy sneered. Butch grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and slammed her back against the wall.  
"I didn't say you could fucking talk!" He growled. He began fiddling with Cassidy's panties.  
"Ready for me already you slut!" Butch muttered. He moved the lacey material to one side and gently traced a finger along Cassidy's opening. Her juices were already flowing and Butch noticed the goosebumps starting to appear on her skin as her breathing became faster.

"God... you really are gagging for it aren't you..." he whispered with a smirk. He suddenly noticed her clit was very enlarged and was peeking through her folds. Cassidy moaned softly, moving her hips in rhythm. It was clear to Butch what she wanted. What she needed.  
He gently parted her opening, inserted a finger and gave her a couple of strokes causing her to jerk her hips and groan loudly with pleasure. But he then withdrew it suddenly causing her groans to become those of frustration.  
"Don't stop!!!!!" She pleaded.

"Nuh uh greedy girl! You can wait!" Butch commanded. He undone his trousers and released his member which was now rock hard.  
"How much do you think you can take at once?" He asked Cassidy.  
"What that little thing?! Easy peasy!" Cassidy scoffed. "I....aaaarghhhhh!!" She suddenly screamed out as Butch shoved his entire package deep inside of her without warning. Cassidy's walls clamped down on him and she gasped in desperation.  
"Did you mean to use the phrase little?' Butch asked her sternly. Cassidy could only shake her head, her eyes now watering. He wasn't little there was no mistaking that. If anything whilst entering he had hit the back. Cassidy could have sworn she had seen colourful blotches when he pushed his way in.

Butch grabbed her cheeks with just the one hand and leant in close to her.  
"And don't think you're getting away now" he hissed. He began thrusting deep into her, slowly at first but every so often thrusting so hard she squealed. Butch couldn't help but grin at her groans and gasps of pleasure, he loved the sounds she made. He loved her bare and exposed, when she was his for the taking. To an outsider this would have been deemed abusive, violent even. But it was all part of what they both enjoyed. They had discovered that quite early on. And Butch knew full well that if ever Cassidy said "stop", he stopped. No ifs, no buts.  
After a particularly enthusiastic thrust from Butch, Cassidy shouted out and dug her nails deeply into Butch's back causing him to wince.  
"Jesus Cass...what's the matter? Can't handle it?" He whispered.  
"Keep going!" She breathed loudly. She wasn't about to let him win!

Butch smirked and continued pushing into Cassidy. He began to up his pace, with every thrust he knew he was close to finishing. Cassidy tried to stick one of her hands down there to get herself off but Butch grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed it so tight it turned blue. It did actually hurt a little but Cassidy grinned, she loved winding him up.  
"Don't you dare!" He growled. Cassidy rolled her eyes at him and tried to use her other hand. Butch grabbed the other wrist and pinned her back against the wall by her arms.  
"What did I fucking say bitch?" He shouted. He started thrusting even faster and deeper. Unable to hold on to anything, Cassidy knew she was in trouble now...

Butch could feel that all too familiar wave about to wash over him. Groaning loudly himself, he released his grip from Cassidy's wrists and grabbed at her scalp. Cassidy pulled him towards her and held his face close to hers as he finally exploded into his orgasm. His shouts of ecstasy were quickly muffed by Cassidy kissing him passionately as he spilled deep into her. Cassidy continued holding him close, any closer and it felt as though he would melt into her. With one last thrust Butch eventually became still, trying to catch his breath. He placed Cassidy to the floor but then stumbled as he took a step back.

"You ok?" Cassidy asked him with a raised eyebrow. She realised he really did look worn out!  
"Just...give me a minute" Butch muttered. He continued panting lightly with his hands on his hips. He spied a can of energy drink on the side, picked it up and took a couple of swigs from it. Cassidy burst out laughing.  
"Who can't handle it now?!" She cackled.  
Butch narrowed his eyes and slammed the can down. Cassidy stopped laughing immediately. She was for it now.  
"Oh shit..." she said nervously.  
Butch took a couple of steps forward and grabbed her once again. Then without warning he shoved her down on the mattress so Cassidy went sprawling.  
"Oh shit indeed" he said. He trailed his hands up Cassidy's legs and tore her pants off for good. He could clearly see she was still in the same desperate state as she was a few moments ago.

"That's a good girl for being patient" he purred. He ran his fingers towards the inside of her thighs, Cassidy was still wet with anticipation and she had her arms raised gripping the pillow tightly. Butch stroked the opening to her folds, her clit was still enlarged and with every stroke Butch lightly brushed against it.  
He grabbed her legs and raised them so they were resting on his shoulders. He couldn't help but take a minute to gaze down at his partner. She was now at her most vulnerable and he loved it!  
At last, Butch slid a finger inside her and made contact with her clit which was now throbbing in earnest. He started slowly and listened to the loud groans and cries that ensued from Cassidy. As the juices continued to flow from her she closed her legs a little but Butch forced them open again.  
"Keep them open for me baby, I want to see everything" he muttered. He continued stroking gently as Cassidy withered beneath him. His touch was driving her wild and she was now dripping with sweat whilst shrieking his name repeatedly. His actual proper name! That's how he knew she was enjoying herself.

"Oh god Butch..." she cried. She grabbed his hand. "Harder... harder please!"  
Butch was now rubbing furiously. Her clit felt warm and was pulsating against his fingers. Any second now...  
"Just let go Cass..." he assured her. "Come on baby, I've got you!" But what happened next he didn't see coming. Cassidy suddenly scrambled up and before Butch had chance to react had shoved him backwards and planted herself squarely on his member. With screams like Butch had never heard from her before she rode out her orgasm hard. Her juices flowed freely from her causing her to suddenly slip! Butch reacted quickly and rolled them both so she was safe. He couldn't help but laugh at the state of her hair. She looked as though she had been dragged through a hedge backwards!

Cassidy lay there motionless with her eyes closed afterwards. Her breathing was shallow and she was still trembling and whimpering to herself. Butch got up slowly, cracked open another energy drink and gently gripped her shoulder.

"Well, I did tell you not to push it Cass!"  
________________________________________

_Date: Later that day_   
_Time: 11:32pm_   
_Reason for round 2: Butch and Cass want to thank each other for their Christmas presents. They realise that it's all about who is by your side at this time of year_

The snow had continued to fall throughout the afternoon and into the evening. It was now a clear night and a comforting silence had descended over the forest as it became dark. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the warm fire which Butch had lit.  
He lounged on the sofa, still recovering from earlier. Despite it being Christmas Eve there was only rubbish on T.V and even after 10-15 minutes of flicking through Butch had given up. Beside him Cassidy's present lay tucked underneath his leg. He was so tempted to give it to her tonight, after earlier he wanted to reassure her that he thought the world of her and she was so much more than just a sex object to him.

Cassidy appeared from out of the shower. That definately felt better! She had never felt so unclean and sweaty after sex, in a good way of course! She had draped a little white robe around herself and her hair was pulled up and drying in a towel. She took the opportunity and snuggled into Butch as she sat down. He was a little surprised but secretly embraced her affection. She smelt so good, kind of a vanilla smell laced with coconut. Butch also recognised the scent of the perfume he had bought her for her birthday earlier in the year.  
"Definately picked a winner there didn't I?" He said. Cassidy nodded.  
"Yeah it's my favourite! She beamed. "Probably cos you bought it for me!"  
Butch laughed. "Well I do try!"

"So you uh...recovered from earlier?" Cassidy asked cockily.  
"Oh 100%! Just...needed a sit down is all!" Butch replied. But as he went to outstretch his arms one of them gave a sickening crack that sounded across the room. He immediately looked at Cassidy in horror as she did him and they both burst out laughing.  
"Recovered my ass!" Cassidy howled  
"Might need some oil over here!" Laughed Butch.  
They continued giggling for what seemed like forever afterwards. Just as 1 would stop the other would start again, it was hopeless!  
"Oh god ENOUGH!" Butch declared, but all of a sudden Cassidy made an utterly bizarre noise as she tried to stifle a giggle and both of them near enough sank to the floor in agony.  
"What the hell was that?!" asked Butch, gasping for air. "You've never made that noise before!"  
"I don't know...it just came out" said Cassidy, tears streaming her face.  
And so it continued... both of them continued laughing so much it actually became painful!  
"Help me... I can't stop..." panted Cassidy clutching her side.  
"Help yourself!" Butch rasped, he learnt forward and grabbed 2 tissues. "Here!"

Cassidy took 1 and dabbed at her eyes still giggling. Butch wiped his own eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I'm worn out" he laughed. "You ok?"  
"Just about" replied Cassidy as she finally settled.  
"What the hell was that though? You've never made that noise before" Butch asked.  
"No idea" laughed Cassidy. "You can chalk it up on the list of things you love about me!"

Butch gave a small smile and fidgeted in his seat. He clasped his hand around her present which was still under his leg.  
"Hey you ok?" Cassidy asked him.  
"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm ok" Butch replied.  
"You sure? You seem distracted" Cassidy said. "What's up?"  
Butch pulled the package out keeping a tight hold of it. "Well I was wondering whether to give this to you tonight or not... but after earlier..."  
"What about it?" Cass asked him quizzically. "Hey it's ok you know! Just a bit of fun wasn't it?"  
"Well yeah..." Butch stammered. "I don't know Cass. You know I think more of you than that. I guess I just want to prove it to you. Here..."

Cassidy's eye widened as he thrust the package towards her. But she then gave a small laugh. Reaching behind her, she too pulled out a package and gave it to her partner.  
"Great minds huh?" She winked.  
"Oh Cass! You didn't have t...." Butch began but Cass shook her head and lifted her finger to his lips.  
"Shut up! I could say the same to you! Anyway you haven't opened it yet!"  
"Open yours first!"  
"No! I said it first!"  
"Ok!" Laughed Butch. "Together?!"  
They both carefully tore at their presents. Cassidy was a little quicker than Butch so he paused to watch her reaction. She opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace with a gem crafted from fragments of a rainbow wing.

"And before you ask, no I'm not telling you how much it was!" Butch said. "You're worth every penny doll!"  
Cassidy couldn't speak but she flung herself forward to hug her partner. Butch smiled as he returned the gesture.  
"I'll take it you like it?" He asked as Cassidy nodded wildly getting emotional.  
"Love it...thank you" she croaked.  
Butch continued opening his gift. He opened his box and with a flash of silver it was his turn to be amazed.  
"Oh wow..." he muttered. It was a silver watch, a very expensive brand. This would go with any outfit!  
"So when I ask you what the time is, you can actually tell me instead of saying 'time you got a watch' which, by the way is still not funny!" Cassidy declared.  
"Ah I see! So it's actually a present for you too!" Butch laughed.  
"No! Well... it is to my benefit too. I pick practical stuff Hooch!" Cassidy beamed.

"Well thank you anyway babes! I love it!" Butch replied. Feeling brave, he leant forward and kissed Cassidy. The blonde didn't react at first, almost as if she was savouring the moment or indeed trying to process it in her head. She bit her lip as Butch scooted closer to her on the sofa. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, keeping the other hand on her thigh. Cassidy closed her eyes, her heart starting to pound within her chest. This wasn't like earlier... this wasn't wild, hot or crazed... this was gentle, intimate, sincere, loving? No... it couldn't be... not that L word...

Keeping her eyes closed, she could sense Butch was now incredibly close to her. His nose playfully brushed hers and his hand reached down to cup her chin. As he gently encased her lips with his own she felt time slow down to the point where it felt like she was melting. Butch's lips were warm and soft which was just as well as hers were kind of cold! She eventually reciprocated and placed her hands on Butch's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"We don't have to... if you're, you know still tired from earlier" Butch whispered.  
Cassidy said nothing but continued planting delicate kisses on her partner. She could feel her body succumbing to Butch's advances once more and knew that he was all she wanted.  
Butch took his top off as she shrugged out of her dressing robe. As he undone his trousers, Cassidy laid down on the cushions. The fire was still going, creating a cosy warm atmosphere. It really was perfect!

Butch laid down beside Cassidy and lightly traced the opening to her folds once again. She whimpered a little but it was no-where near the animated performance she had put in earlier. He placed her head on his chest and slowly opened her legs placing one of them over his thigh.  
"That's it, nice and wide for me baby" Butch whispered. "You know I'll always look after you right?"  
"Mm" Cassidy mumbled. She shifted to allow Butch more room and he continued rubbing along her folds. Every so often he would kiss her passionately, as weird as it sounded she even tasted nice and he couldn't get enough.  
"Just tell me if I'm hurting you ok?" He told Cassidy. But she beckoned him to climb on top of her.  
"I want you inside me again Butch..." Cassidy whispered.  
Butch kissed her again as he done as he was told, and without further ado slipped his now hard, solid member inside of her once more.

"I'm gonna be really gentle baby" Butch promised. He started slowly pushing himself in and out, savouring the feeling of her walls around him. With every thrust a wave of pleasure washed over him and he couldn't help but groan the way he wanted. It felt so very intense!  
"Fuck you're so beautiful..." he gasped to Cassidy. She leant up and gently pulled him towards her, planting kisses all over his neck which always drove him wild without fail. Butch growled softly, the slight change in angle had proved beneficial for Cassidy and she found herself joining him. He continued thrusting into her, each time Cassidy could feel herself getting closer... and closer... Her breathing suddenly changed rapidly and she wrapped her legs tightly around Butch's back.  
"Oh god... oh god Butch...." she cried.  
"It's ok baby... just do what you need to do. You're so beautiful, man I freaking adore you..." Butch assured her.

Cassidy jerked her hips in a bid to match Butch's rhythm. She could tell he was also close, but it looked like she might beat him this time...  
"BUTCHHH!!! OH GOD!" she screamed as her entire body shook in euphoria and pleasure. Her walls clamped down tight on Butch and after several quickened thrusts he yelled out and spilled another load deep into Cassidy. They both lay panting and Butch especially was dripping with sweat. He kissed Cassidy once more and swept her once again messy hair from her face.  
"Think it's my turn for a shower now" he breathed. "I didn't hurt you did I? I was worried after earlier. You must be so sore by now.."  
"No honestly I'm fine!" Cassidy reassured him. "I just... I've never had sex like it in my life... there's just something about you... I don't know..."

"I know what you mean..." replied Butch. "I mean everything I say by the way. I do adore you, I'd never hurt you. You mean everything to me Cass".  
"Until our next row!" laughed Cassidy.  
Butch rolled his eyes. "Especially during our next row! It wouldn't be you unless you were putting me in my place".  
He got up slowly, eager not to make the same mistake at last time. Glancing around he found his energy drink again and took another swig.  
"Getting ready for round 3?" Cassidy asked him. Butch stared at her in horror.  
"You ARE joking?"  
"Pfft obviously! I was planning to go to sleep soon" Cassidy said.  
Not entirely convinced, Butch placed his can down and with a "I'm watching you" gesture towards his partner retreated into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Cassidy heard the shower start. She checked her phone and saw it was nearly 12:15 in the morning! She crept over to the bathroom, quietly opened the door and went inside. Locking it behind her, she grinned mischievously at Butch's silhouette behind the shower curtain. She had absolutely no intention of sleeping tonight.

"Merry Christmas partner!" She purred.

The end.


End file.
